


Niña Buena

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si decides verte bien, portate mal<br/>y de portarte mal, avisame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niña Buena

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> Quinn/Puck
> 
> Si decides verte bien, portate mal  
> y de portarte mal, avisame.

Quinn dice que su excusa había sido el alcohol, que era un mal día, que se sentía gorda o que Finn la estaba dejando de lado.

 

Al mismo tiempo, nunca niega que esas son, tal cual había dicho, excusas.

 

Nadie le pregunta si hay una verdadera razón por la que había hecho lo que hacía, porqué se había acostado con Puck cuando el chico era el epítome de todo lo que a ella le desagradaba de los hombres (machista, sexista, promiscuo) y el mejor amigo de su novio; así que nunca tiene que responder la verdad. Nunca llega a decir que había algo en la manera de ser de Puck, en esa manera de encarar la vida como si tuviera Carpe Diem tatuado en la espalda, que le resultaba intoxicante.

 

Sabe que Puck la mira sólo porque es el fruto prohibido, porque no debe tocarla, porque ella no deja que nadie lo haga, ni siquiera Finn; sabe que una vez que le deje hacerlo nada más podrá suceder entre ellos porque Puck va a perder las ganas... además, ¡ella no debería haberlo querido para empezar!

 

Pero no puede evitarlo, porque Puck es la tentación, es intoxicante, le lleva a ser cosas malas, a olvidar que es una niña buena. Y la mayor parte del tiempo, ella quiere ser cualquier cosa menos una niña buena.


End file.
